What Could Be and What Never Is
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: A girl with a troubled past moves to New Port.Can Ryan,Marissa,Summer and Seth help her through it?Set during season 1.One-Shot!Review if you want it to continue!Couples:Seth/Summer and eventually Ryan/Marissa


**Authors Note:So I've only watched season one of The OC so I don't know the address of where the characters live so you will see a hill called Baker's Hill in the story. Okay so anyway this took me a little over an hour to write and I am proud of it and I hope you will be too. As I said this is a one-shot so if you want me to continue review!Thanks for reading and please review!**

What Could Be And What Never Is

She awoke with the sound of movers walking through her house. Then again it wasn't really her home. She just moved to New Port. Her parents stayed in New York spending all the money they earned as soon as the check was cashed. Just think if her bastard boyfriend hadn't slept with Sierra then she might still be in her real home. When she found out about it she took about twenty or so sleeping pills to make the pain go away. This then resulted in her parents picking out a place on the map which just happened to be New Port. It really honestly makes no sense. If they were worried about her why on earth send her across the country. Alyssa continued thinking about it until one of the movers nudged her with his hand. "Miss Sullivan. Everything is here and placed where instructed."

Alyssa dismissed him with a nod of her head signaling her thanks. She stood up and walked down the grand staircase as a rich old woman would call it into her new living room. Instead of staying in the house as originally planed she went out to her Porsche and drove into town. Nothing cool really struck her eye so she then drove down to the beach. Pulling off her shirt and skirt revealing her black bikini with red hearts. She then walked into a restaurant which looked like it served seafood. Thats when she spotted him. The most handsome guy she had ever seen. With his dazzling dirty-blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Walking up to the counter he walked over to her. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a coke please."replied Alyssa flashing her brown eye lashes in a flirtatious way. Two other girls walked in. Both of them absolutely beautiful. The taller one had a darker tanned complexion with blond hair and the short one had lighter skin with black hair.

"Hey Ryan."said the taller girl. They then walked over to where Alyssa was sitting. "Hi. I'm Marissa and that's Summer. Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, hi I'm Alyssa Sullivan. Just moved here from New York."Alyssa responded. Marissa and the girl known as Summer then sat down next to her. Marissa stuck out her hand and Alyssa did the same followed by them shaking hands. "So where do you guys go to school?"

"We go to Harbor. Which school are you going to be going to?"replied Marissa with another question. Alyssa was going to start Harbor tomorrow at least she would have some sort of friend there to help her around.

"I'm starting Harbor tomorrow so I guess we'll see each other again."said Alyssa resulting in a giggle from both Summer and Marissa catching the humor meant in her words. Ryan then walked back over to the three girls with Alyssa's coke that she had ordered.

"Ryan this is Alyssa. She is starting Harbor tomorrow. She just moved here from New York."Marissa said filling Ryan in on all the details. He gave her a smile and stuck out his hand just as Marissa had done. Alyssa shook hands with him as well.

"So do you like New Port so far?"asked Ryan trying to generate a conversation between them. Marissa and Summer both looked at Alyssa to hear her response.

"Yeah it seems like a really nice place to live. Where do you guys live?"responded Alyssa. A waiter in the kitchen yelled for Ryan and he ran off leaving the girls to talk.

"Well I live on top of the hill right in town and Sum lives next to me and then Ryan on the other side."said Marissa and the girls thought it was funny how she was trying to explain their living situations. "It's called Baker's Hill."

"Oh my god I live on Baker's Hill!"replied Alyssa in a excited tone. She had just met her neighbors.

"There is only four houses on Baker's Hill so you must live on the other side of Ryan and the Cohens."Summer said. A smile appeared on Alyssa face and she began blushing trying to hide it she took a drink but Summer and Marissa both noticed this change of color."Do you like him?"

"No!No of course I don't. I mean he is hot and really nice, but no. I just moved here there is no way I could like him."responded Alyssa in an attempt to hide the truth. Marissa and Summer didn't seem to notice and nodded their heads.

"So do you wanna come with us? Coop and I were getting ready to head home and take a dip."said Summer with a tone of general wonder.

"Yeah, I'd love to!"Alyssa said and the girls all stood up walking out of the restaurant with a yell of "Bye Ryan!"

Running over to her Porsche Alyssa heard Marissa yell, "Nice car!" Alyssa gave a slight laugh and jumped in following Summer and Marissa back to Baker's Hill. She then noticed they were going to Marissa's house.

"You have a really beautiful house."Alyssa said taking in the magnificence of Marissa's home.

"Thanks you should see the inside."replied Marissa as she led the girls into her house. Passing a room that looked like an office a man stood up and walked out into the hall.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Cooper. Marissa's father."he said.

"Hey Mr. Cooper. I'm Alyssa Sullivan I just moved here from New York."responded Alyssa and they shook hands. _Man this must be a New Port thing._

"Well I'll let you get back to whatever it is you girls were doing."he said and Marissa gave him a peck on the cheek as she continued leading the girls through her house out a sliding glass door that led to her pool. Since the girls were already wearing swim suits they jumped in. Splashing at each other and playing a couple games. When they were finished they all got out of the pool and Marissa handed them towels. They then went to sit on the chairs sitting around the pool absorbing the sun's rays.

"So when are you going to ask him out?"Summer asked Alyssa. She was completely shocked and had no idea what she was talking about. But then she remembered they thought she liked Ryan which she did.

"Guys really I don't like Ryan."stated Alyssa sincerely and the girls gave her a look saying yeah right. "Besides I don't ask guys out because then they think they have all the power."

"Fine then. I'll just have to call him."Marissa said grabbing her phone.


End file.
